Andre Mahor
Email: aldraan28@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: dazzling green Hair Color: Short-crop, dark blonde hair Height: 6’2 Weight: 197 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History When Andre was five his father would take him out hunting in the forests around Caemlyn. His dad taught him how to use a sword and how to identify one also. He practiced and practiced for about six years, and now he can hold himself against some of the Queen’s Guards. When he was older, he and his father built a little cabin about a mile from Caemlyn. It took close to five weeks to finish, but it made his mother very happy to have getaway from people. Soon after Andre’s father started teaching him to use a bow, but he did not need to teach him much, the bow just came naturally to him. In about three months, Andre could shoot a running squirrel twenty yards off. About a year afterwards he and his father went hunting deeper, then usually, into the woods. There they found an abounded bandit hideout. Andre was wondering where the bandits had gone, and then a scream came from behind them, a women’s scream. Andre and his dad ran as fast as they could back to the cabin. There they saw the cabin was on fire, and bandits were everywhere. On the ground, in front of the cabin, Andre’s mother was lying there, dead, daggers in her back and neck. When Andre and his father saw his mother’s corpse they went on a murderess rampage. Andre’s dad killed three bandits by surprise, but a bandit bested him. Andre’s eyes shone with bloodlust, he yelled the battle cry “For my father! For my mother! For the light!” He than ran towards the bandit who killed his father, swinging his sword in an upward arc to cleave the bandit in two. The bandit draw his sword and stuck it up above his head. Andre’s sword hit the bandit’s sword, and sent sparks flying. Andre quickly recovered from the blow and swung his sword in a leftward arc. The bandit did not expect that, luckily, and the bandit’s legs were severed from his body. Then Andre stabbed his sword through the bandit’s chest. There were two bandits left. Andre drew his bow, loaded an arrow, aimed it at the closet bandit, and fired the arrow. The arrow went straight to the bandit’s chest, killing him almost instantly. The last bandit drew throwing knives and threw one at Andre. It hit Andre a little below his shoulder on his left arm. The bandit threw another knife. Andre easily dodged this, because it was a bad aim. The bandit threw one more. Andre tried to dodge and seceded to an extent. The dagger hit Andre’s right cheek. The last bandit rushed at Andre, but Andre was faster. He drew an arrow with his right hand and stabbed the onrushing bandit in the chest. The next day Andre made his way to Caemlyn in hopes of finding someone that hunts bandits. A little outside the gates Andre saw an eye-drawing young lady. When she saw him she walked over to Andre saying, “My, what happened to you? I am a yellow Aes Sedai one moment.” The lady closed her eyes. Andre felt the coldest blast he had ever felt, so cold it hurt down to his very bones, and in a couple of seconds the wounds disappeared. “There we go good as new. You look like you know your way with a sword. Do you know about the Warders?” Andre replied, “Yes I do,” feeling tired. “Ah, very well then would you like to sign up at the White Tower?” Andre was very excited; he had dreamed about becoming a Warder all his life and now he could. He quickly replied. “Yes!” “It is settled then we’ll leave right now. I’m Minuate Sedai by the way.” “I’m Andre Mahor.” The next day Andre and Minuate left for Tar Valon, with Andre in high hopes of becoming a Warder. When they finally got to Tar Valon, Minuate took Andre to the Mistress of Training. Andre told Mistress of Training his story. Then the Mistress of Training said, “You know only the best of the best can become warders, and only the best can become Tower Guards.” “I know.” “Very well then it is decided. I will assign you a mentor. This way.” Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios